


Kiss me (until you are sick of it)

by finiarel



Series: The Witcher One Shot - Explicit [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Beware sabrina's ear fetish, F/F, I'm blaming everyone on tumblr who keeps persuading me that this sinful pair is worth it, PWP, THIS IS SO CRACK, basically those enemies where only one of them take it seriously and the other is just horny, enemies to... uh.. just enemies frickfrack tbh, ida is still ida like in her gwent cards, sabrina have blonde hair because i love therica, tbh i dont think its explicit but im just trying to be safe... its smut nevertheless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finiarel/pseuds/finiarel
Summary: Sabrina was waiting for Ida to finally spat hurtful words at her. To finally take revenge of all those time Sabrina had mocked, yelled, and shut her off. But what happened next is not as simple as her mind had thought it would be.
Relationships: Sabrina Glevissig/Ida Emean aep Sivney
Series: The Witcher One Shot - Explicit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705129
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Kiss me (until you are sick of it)

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy ;)

“A coward. That’s what you are Ida Emean aep Sivney. You may be the oh-so-wise-and-powerful sage. But those are meaningless titles. You are a coward!” Sabrina Glevissig slammed both of her hands on the table in front of her.

“Oh dear, do you really want to know what I think of you?! I think you are one-“

Sabrina raised her eyebrows, waiting for Ida to finally spat hurtful words at her. To finally take revenge of all those time Sabrina had mocked, yelled, and shut her off. Yet again Ida hesitated, stopping herself before she crossed the line.

“What a coward! Hiding be-“

Sabrina would have been able to put another set of sham had it not been for Ida sudden move to close their distance, hand-pulled Sabrina’s head lower so their lips met, more than enough to stop Sabrina from speaking.

It was both ferocious and sloppy. Enough to let Sabrina knew that Ida was also both frustrated and angry. Even though the reason behind those feelings more likely to be unrelated to the current affairs of their kingdoms.

An elf daring to kiss her is something she had never thought would ever happen, but how she actually reciprocate with the same high intensity was even more unbelievable for her mind to fathom.

She wouldn’t lie that it had never crossed her mind before. However, on those really rare occasions, she would quickly shut the thought down because kissing elves would probably taste like the worse decision of her life.

Today, Sabrina Glevissig learnt that the arrogant being who paraded around with their pointy ears and act like they’re always victimized- as it turns out, wasn’t a bad kisser after all.

In fact, Sabrina feels like she’d never get enough of it.

That irritated her even more because, at that moment, nothing else matters. Not even the fact that she should be there to talk about the land dispute between the elven kingdom and Kaedwen. Instead, she was more interested in the ambassador of Dol Blathanna. Ida’s slender figure that stood almost a head shorter than the blonde human. The elf auburn locks, smooth and silky wrapped around Sabrina’s fingers.

Sabrina halted when her brain finally come to a full realization of what they’re actually doing. When it finally processed that Sabrina had spent decades hating the elves and Ida Emean Aep Sivney should be no different. Well at least until those red lips crashed into hers.

Ida tugged Sabrina’s chin down once more, stopping when their lips are just a mere inch from touching.

“Kiss me.” The elven sage pleaded. “Kiss me until you’re sick of it.”

And those words became a command.

Sabrina is the one who started this time and Ida reciprocated in a much gentler manner than their first attempt. But Sabrina had grown impatient, she pushed forward until Ida is trapped between her body and the stone table. Soon enough, the urgency had contaminated the elf as Ida slide her hands on the table behind her and hoisted herself up. Sabrina felt Ida’s lips curling up. Perhaps, Ida enjoyed being in a slightly higher position than the human.

The amusement had ticked Sabrina off. And her means of showing this is by plunging her teeth on the elf lower lips, enough to shock her but not too much that it’ll draw blood. When Sabrina broke the kiss which she had lost count of, she eyed the one in front of her.

“Don’t get cocky,” Sabrina whispered to Ida’s ear before her tongue moved to trace the rim. Then Sabrina chuckled. A shrill sound of genuine delight that Ida had never heard before. “Pointy.”

“Was that an insult coming from the same tongue with which you kissed me?” Ida raised her eyebrows.

“Shut up before I change my mind” Sabrina replied before engulfed Ida’s mouth with hers. Hard and urgent.

Ida exhaled, mouth agape to let Sabrina continue her exploration. Ida pulled her closer by crossing a leg on Sabrina’s waist, which earned her a hum of approval and a lingering kiss along her jaw.

Ida Emean aep Sivney is as intoxicating as a summer evening. As exotic as a red lily. With every breath that Sabrina took the more captivated the human is with the elven sage. The feelings of the air that had escaped from Ida’s mouth is warm on her skin. Inviting her to explore every side of her.

Sabrina’s mouth lapped Ida’s ears once more, without a doubt, the organ had become Sabrina’s favourite newly conquered territory. Sabrina's fingers sneaked on Ida’s back to undo the laces of her silken dress.

“What an ugly dress.”

Sabrina watched the yellow garment fell down and bunched on the table where Ida sat. Ida ignored the comment, instead, the sage teasingly bit the skin on Sabrina’s exposed shoulder with her set of small evenly shaped teeth.

From the corner of her eye, Sabrina can spot the newly formed mark. In normal case, she would have withdrawn her proposition and gotten angry at someone for tarnishing her spotless skin. Yet what she felt was mostly an annoyance for having an elf bested her.

Sabrina sought revenge.

Long gone the plan to ask her to teleport both of them to a more comfortable surface. Sabrina pushed Ida to the point where the elf laid sprawled on the table. She halted for a second, taking in the view that she hadn’t given herself any time to admire before. Even more new places for her to discover is served before her. The way Ida looked at her, a pair of almond-shaped eyes impatiently following every move she made. Lips moist and glistening, slightly apart as she tried to catch her breath. Irregular rise and fall of her chest. That was more than enough to awaken the hunger inside her.

Sabrina started with mapping out Ida’s exposed skin with a trail of butterfly kisses down her body, hands massaging Ida’s breasts as she did so. She stopped for a brief moment and murmured a spell that had completely dematerialized the clothing on Ida’s body. Their gaze met and Sabrina spotted the elf disapproval.

“It was ugly.”

One of Sabrina’s hands went south of the bare form. The human smiled when even a mere touch of her fingers had caused the elf to exhale exasperatedly.

There was no battle when Sabrina kissed Ida’s lips once more, both sides already known that the intruder had won, leaving the other begging for her mercy. Fingers curled inside Ida, a thumb motioned around her swollen nub.

It was addicting. Ida Emean aep Sivney is addicted to Sabrina Glevissig and she was not afraid to show Sabrina that she craved for more. Her limbs wrapped around Sabrina as she thrust forward to meet Sabrina's fingers. Hands roamed over Sabrina's hair, pulling the band that held it on the back of her neck in the process. The sounds coming out from her mouth was not coherent, but it was a ballad to Sabrina’s ear nevertheless.

“Come for me.”

The command came as a mere whisper near Ida’s ear just a split moment before Sabrina pushed her fingers all the way in.

A sweet wave of spasm went through Ida, her toes curled, fingers gripped the back of Sabrina’s dress tighter. Sabrina studied the elf, the way her cheeks and ears were flushed red, head thrown back as her body arched forward. It was beautiful and over too soon to Sabrina’s liking. Not that Sabrina would ever stoop so low to admit that she enjoy what she sees.

Ida’s eyes fluttered open, staring back into Sabrina’s. Ida’s hand raised up towards Sabrina’s face to put strands of stray hair behind Sabrina’s ear. Then she smiled softly, another first of her for Sabrina.

“Just for you to know, whatever that was. It doesn’t change anything.” Sabrina warned the elf. “I hate you. Even though I want you. I still hate you.” 

“You want me?”

“Shut up! Don’t you dare to use my own words against me!” Sabrina flashed her teeth, embarrassed that she had accidentally said too much.

“Alright.” Ida laughed and looked at the human with half-lidded eyes, “are you sick of me yet?”

Sabrina gulped down, not ready to admit the truth. Yet, somehow, Ida knows her answer without the need to hear it being said out loud. So elf reached up to cup Sabrina’s face with both of her hands.

“Let me kiss you some more, then.”

* * *


End file.
